The Adventures in Multiple Dimensions Light Wolf
by Dogbiskitgamer
Summary: A species known as the Weirds is an interesting one to say the least. Follow Light Wolf in his journey to gain knowledge in his own species around him, and the many different dimensions to traverse.
1. Prologue

Deep within the cracks between the dimensions, a crack opens up. Out of this crack slithers a little snake like creature about one centimeter long, and a millimeter thick. It slithers along the paths, looking into bubbles without having eyes. Within the bubbles are more bubbles, connected by thin strings. In the middle of the bubble is a shining light, playing some kind of movie. There are two people in the bubble, lovers. After a bit, there's bloodshed, and the female lover dies. A long sword impaling her. The snake slithers away, afraid. In the center of the vast space, there is a big bubble. The snake slithers inside, appearing in a warm room with a fire. The snake decides to rest here.

When it wakes up, there are other snake like creatures, and eggs. The eggs have many different patterns on them. The snake slithers around, restless. A small barrier in a doorway blocks his path. There is a sign on it, but the snake cannot read. Through the doorway steps in a female inkling with long purple hair. Her voice is soft, trusting, and can be trusted.

Inkling: "Oh? Are you new here?"

She looks down at the snake with forest green eyes, expecting it to talk, but it cannot.

Inkling: "You must've been just born a day ago."

She picked the snake up gently, for it's bone structure isn't fully developed. Walking slowly, she takes the snake out of the room into a long hallway. Walking towards the inkling is a young male human, his eyes a light blue.

Human: "Is that guy new?"

Inkling: "Ah, you must be the one touring today. Why yes, this is a newborn that most likely came in last night. Do you know how to tell what it'll evolve into?"

Human: "Isn't that the marking on their chest when they reach ten years old?"

Inkling: "That is correct. Now, how do you tell the gender?"

Human: "The gender? Hm… Oh! It's the color of line along their back when they reach five years old!"

Inkling: "You're very good for how young you are."

Human: "Mhm. Papa told me about all of this, since he wants to be like you."

Inkling: "Well I'm sure with proper training he'd make a great worker here."

Human: "Thanks! I'll tell papa you said that."

Inkling: "Now you run along now, there's a lot more to look at here."

Human: "Okay!"

The human back down the hall, each footstep making a hard drumbeat in the snake's ears. The inkling walks down the hall the opposite way the human went, passing by many doors. She stops at an open door, and walks in, putting the snake in a small container. She puts the container in a machine, mechanical whirs fill the room. The inkling starts talking to a male floran from the Starbound dimension sitting in a chair at a computer, the container deafens the speech to mere white noise. The snake relaxes, and bubbles start to flow around in its mind. In each bubble is a small clip of the same room, different things happening in each. In one of them, there is a scream as the container shatters and the machine catches on fire, the snake dying along with it. Out of sheer impulse from seeing that sight, the snake jumps into the wall of the container, knocking it out of the machine. The machine shuts down automatically.

Inkling: "Hey now, let's not get too wild here."

Floran: "Woah, I think it was a good thing it jumped out, Ms. Sam."

Inkling: "Why?"

Floran: "The soul stabilizer was about to catch fire if it didn't shut down! It's like the baby new."

Sam: "Oh… That would've been a disaster."

She knelt down and picked the snake up.

Sam: "I'm glad you're safe. Let's get you back into your room now.

After that, things were relatively normal for five years. Every day was almost the same: Play with the others in the room, get taken out by Sam for a few minutes, watch the hallway as people rush by, repeat. The snake now has a blue line down the middle of it's back, some of the others have pink. Some of the snakes have developed legs to walk on, but they are still not tall enough to walk over the barrier, and it's too slick to climb. But after the next day, everything will change.


	2. Chapter 1- Developing a Body

Today was just a normal day. The snake got to slither around, bone structure beginning to develop further. But there was a disturbance, there was yelling in the hallway, approaching the room.

?: "Why wasn't the soul stabilized?!"

Sam: "I'm truly sorry sir, but the soul stabilizer was about to burst. Putting him in it would result in a fiery explosion."

?: "He's not even named and he's already almost six!"

Sam: "We've been getting around to that, but we need a name that matches his personality, and so far not many specific traits have been noted."

?: "Then use what you already have!"

Sam: "We still need more time Mr. Gorge…"

?: "No, I am done with this!"

A tall man entered the room, the dark room making it impossible to see any details. Sam not far behind, looking panicked. The man pinned the snake down with his foot, looking down at it with stone cold eyes.

?: "Pathetic, it's squirming around is only trying my patience!"

The man impaled the middle with his cane… But it refused. The snake splits into three different parts, the part that the man stepped on crawls up his body to his neck, biting down with pink fangs.

?: "AAAAG!"

The man tries to get the snake off, but the other two parts bite down as well with normal fangs. The man stumbles into the wall of the hallway, eyes darting around in panic. Eventually, the man falls to the floor, a orange soul exposing from his chest. All three snakes dart to it and tear it to shreds, the man's body melting to rocky dust. Sam stands there terrified. The floran is there behind her, along with other workers. One of them pulls out a small pistol, and shoots all three with tranquilizers.

One of the snakes wake up, feeling a bit different, the other two are still asleep. They are kept in a small room, separated from the rest. They've grown small legs now, and have small noses and eyes. They've also grown their symbols: Two human, and one wolf, the one that's awake having one of the human symbols. The room is dark, and the only light is from the blue lines along each of their backs. The snake that's now more like a lizard starts wandering around, trying to find a way out. Eventually, it gives up, and starts forming an egg around itself. During the last stages, it can see the other two wake up, and start to do the same.

The egg starts to crack, like no time has passed at all. But instead of a lizard crawling out, a human shaped creature does. Bright pink eyes piercing the darkness, he can see the other two eggs. Not used to the new limbs, it tries to get up, but knocks down a shelf, making a pot bang to the ground. The door slowly opens, Sam peeking in. To the human, she seems much smaller, but he just grew. Sam sees the pink eyes and starts moving closer very slowly. Noticing that the human is not moving, she starts to move slightly faster, before ending up in front of him.

Sam: "H-hello, child."

Not knowing how, the human opens his mouth, and speaks.

Human: "Hello Sam."

Sam recoils back, but gently moves back towards him.

Sam: "I'm sorry I had to lock you up in here for ten years, but you killed someone. However, I think I should somehow be grateful. That man has been a huge nuisance to us, and now that this organization is fully under control by the king, things have been much smoother. And through it all, I've figured out a name for you three."

Human: "Names?"

Sam: "Yep. You're Light Wolf, and your two brothers are Dark Wolf and Scott."

Light Wolf: "Light Wolf?"

Sam: "That's your name now. However, if you want to get into a family, you're going to have to hide your true eye color."

Light Wolf: "What's wrong with my eyes?"

Sam: "Well, a person's eye color depicts their soul color, unless they coat it with their magic. Pink represents fear, which is really dangerous. You can kill someone without even trying to."

Light Wolf looks back at the other two eggs.

Light Wolf: "What about them?"

Sam: "They have a different color, so they're fine. But I'm going to teach you how to make your soul a different color.

Light Wolf: "I think I can do it on my own, I've seen it before."

Sam: "Really? When?"

Light Wolf: "When I was in my egg."

Sam: "But that's impossible, you cannot see anything in your egg."

Light Wolf: "I can see many things in my mind, they're all in bubbles. I can even see different versions of this conversation, I say different things in each of them."

Sam: "Oh, you must be able to see the timelines then."

Light Wolf: "Cool."

He takes out his soul, and puts an icy coating on it, surrounding that with a veil of water. His eyes change to a dark blue.

Sam: "You sure are a quick learner. Now let's wait for your brothers to hatch, then we can start getting you adopted."


	3. Chapter 2- Getting adopted

A few days later, Light Wolf and his brothers got into one of the adoption rooms. Dark Wolf is a bipedal wolf with a brown cape and shorts, and Scott just has a hoodie, jeans, and sneakers, but rainbow colored hair. Light Wolf has a tactician's robe, blue hair, slacks, and black boots. The room is mainly blank with a large couch, a small table, and a TV set.

LW: "Well this is a pretty bland room."

DW: "Ya, and it's pretty small."

Scott: "Maybe that's just because we're much bigger than we were before."

Sam: "Yep, that's exactly it. And I'm sorry, but this is where you'll have to stay until a family wants you."

LW: "Well it's not bad, just needs some decorating."

DW: "And where are we going to get decorations?"

LW: "Same place we got these clothes."

Scott: "There's only clothes there."

LW: "Nah, not the clothing racks, I'm talking about the boxes next to them!"

DW: "The 'unwanted' bin?"

LW: "Yep!"

Sam: "Well feel free to do what you want, just don't stay out of your room for too long. I'll be around if you need me."

LW: "Thanks Sam!"

Sam: "No problem."

Sam walks out of the room, and Light Wolf looks around the walls to see what can go there.

LW: "Maybe we could have a few posters, and a few shelves for other things we collect."

Scott: "Hey, there's a gaming system plugged into the TV with a few games. Should we try that?"

LW: "Sure!"

The three play games for so long that hours seem more like minutes. After a few days of playing games, a speaker system from the corner of the room comes on. The voice of the floran rings out.

Floran: "Would Light Wolf, Dark Wolf, and Scott come down to the front desk?"

LW: "Woah, so soon? It felt like we were only playing for a few hours."

Scott: "It's actually been days."

LW: "Oh. Well we can't delay, let's go!"

They quickly walk down the hall, taking a right at the end. The main room is a large room with many waiting benches. At the desk in front of the floran is a tall man with a iron chestplate and a purple cape. His wares seem like royalty.

Floran: "Well I'm sure that the boys will enjoy being your sons, my king."

King: "Now, now. In the daycare you don't have to treat me like a king. Just treat me like a normal person."

Floran: "Alright then, Bill. Here are your new sons: Light Wolf, Dark Wolf, and Scott."

Bill: "Hello, my children. Would you like to go to your new home?"

LW: "You mean, leave this place?"

Bill: "Of course."

LW: "Oh. Never knew that I'd have to say goodbye to this place."

Bill: "That's okay, you can make many memories with me and your many friends you will make there."

DW: "Friends?"

Bill: Chuckles "We have much to discuss. Come now, let us go."

The king leads the three out the door, through a portal. Ending up in a throne room that has a long red carpet going up it. They are in a large castle with many rooms, one of them is shared among the three. They mostly stay inside among themselves, not chatting with anyone unless it's Bill showing them to new people. The people look happy to meet them, but most of them never talk with them. The ones that do only stay connected via a private messaging program on their computers.


	4. Chapter 3- Meeting the Team

Weirds are a race born within the cracks of the dimensions created by dimension travelers. Their shape they take depends on what dimension(s) they were nearby when they were born. For example, being born near the Terraria dimension would likely spawn a Terrarian, or the Starbound dimension would spawn one of the races in that dimension. The Weirds have constructed their own dimension from the ground up, which has a barrier which makes it nearly impossible for most dimension travelers to get in. The only thing in that dimension is a large castle with many parts to it to accommodate for the whole race. The first king named Jack has created forces to protect the race. These forces are made up of five factions: Royal Guard, Foot Soldier, Jumpers, Seekers, and Rebels. Each have a different role and have a symbol on their back dedicated to the faction. The Royal Guard one, of course, changes when there is a new king.

50 years later. Scott went insane and King Bill locked him in an inaccessible pocket dimension. Dark Wolf decided to go with what his name implied and tried to destroy the castle. He's been banned from the castle, forced to roam around in the empty void. Which left Light Wolf alone in his room, with only one contact on his private messaging/calling program: Sam. Light Wolf was told by Bill that he looked more like a Peeko than a Light Wolf, so he used it as his nickname. Peeko's in his teenage years now, and never went to school. Bill taught him personally, as he wanted to become a teacher one day, but never did. Bill messaged Peeko to come down to the throne room, titled as 'King's Row'.

Bill: "Peeko."

Peeko: "Yes?"

Bill: "I've been aware for a while that you don't have many friends. So I've decided to put you in a group of three people including you."

Peeko: "You really don't have to do this."

Bill: "I want your life to be more interesting. Ever since your two brothers left, I've only heard your voice when either I've called you, or you're talking to Sam."

Peeko: "And I'm just fine with that."

Bill: "But I'm not. This group will not only allow you to make new bonds, but you'll also be able to go do missions."

Peeko: "I guess I have wanted to do those…"

Bill: "Good. Now meet your new team members; Megan and Jay."

Peeko turns around to see a black keronian with a book as her symbol. Far behind her is a callistan with blue fur and an assault rifle and sheathed sword on his back, marching along.

Keronian: "Wow, I can't believe I'm actually working with the only remaining prince!"

Peeko: "Yeah, that's me…"

Keronian: "I'm Megan, and the slow poke over there is Jay."

Jay: "I'm not being slow, I'm being respectful since we're on King's Row."

Megan: "Don't mind him, he's a bit too hard on the rules."

Jay: "And you're completely off of them."

He finally reached all the way to Peeko, putting his hand out.

Jay: "Hey. … Handshake? … Alright then."

He puts his hand back to his side.

Jay: "It's nice to be working with you."

Peeko: "Yeah…"

Megan: "Don't feel so down! Come on, we're about to do another mission!"

Peeko: "What is it?"

Megan: "Just the usual information gathering. This time it's going to be in one of the ones that we've been patrolling the most lately: the Pokemon dimension."

Peeko: "And why is that?"

Jay: "Anomalies all over the place. Some Seekers have figured out that it has something to do with a dimension traveler."

Peeko: "Alright then, let's go!"


	5. Chapter 4- Starting the First Mission

A Weird matures rather quickly, only taking five or six years to mature to their full body. After that, the Weird's body stays the same without external resources. A Weird's lifespan is about 100,000 years old, but to get their status in human form, divide their age by ten. However, they go through school rather quickly, going from preschool to graduating college in only ten years. After that, they are free to either live their lives normally, or study to join one of the factions.

Jay, Megan, and Peeko make their way through to the preparations room, where Peeko gets a chance to pick out a weapon. The weapons are: multiple types of guns and swords, tomes, and a few spears.

Peeko: "So these are my options?"

Jay: "Yes."

Peeko: "Can I have anything else? I heard that Weirds can use their own magic from their soul to create weapons."

Jay: "Ah, you must be talking about Weird typing. Do you know yours?"

Peeko: "I think I found out that I was a water, ice, and electric."

Jay: "If those are your true types, you have a water sword, an ice spear, and an electric whip."

Peeko: "Ooh, the ice spear sounds fun."

Megan: "Then try it out!"

Peeko: "Alright."

Peeko holds out his arm and a spear made of magic ice seems to create itself in his hand.

Peeko: "Cool."

Megan: "Figuratively and literally!"

Jay: "Really Megan?"

Megan giggles in response.

Jay: "Let's just head out for the mission. Remember your other two weapons. Oh, and your soul weapon. Looking at your eyes, it seems you can shield yourself with a chakram and throw that out, and extend the blade of any melee weapon.

Peeko: "Right…"

Megan: "I'm just going to ignore the hint of lacking confidence. Come on, let's go!"

Megan rushes to a portal that she made, so does Jay. Peeko hesitates before creating his portal, with barely knowing how. Peeko's is made of a icy ring with an electric current, and the middle is made of water. He walks through, and appears in a Pokecenter, Jay putting a hood up to hide his ears, and Megan twisting the symbol on her forehead.

Peeko: "What did you just do?"

Megan: "I put on my antibarrier. With it, only the ones I choose can see and hear me. Now be quiet, and don't look suspicious."

Peeko: "Right."

Jay leads the way out of the Pokecenter, entering Lavender Town.

Peeko: Whispering "(Why are we in this creepy place?)"

Jay: Pointing to the large tower "(The anomalies happen up on the top floor of that building. Reports talking about a pokemon not found in this region fighting trainers, going after them instead of the other pokemon, and stealing their bags.)"

Peeko: "(Oh, so we're after a scavenger?)"

Jay: "(Correct.)"

Megan: "Hey guys, what's the hold up? Let's go."

Peeko: "(Right, sorry.)"

The group enters the tower, going up the floors, and evading all of the pokemon and trainers. When reaching the top, Peeko gets the feeling of being watched. He stops, but the other two keep moving towards the shrine. Some of the bubbles in Peeko's mind flashes, seeing visions of a sneak attack on either him, or Jay. The one on Jay glows brighter and comes closer. Peeko jumps out in front of Jay, blocking an arrow from hitting Jay.

Jay: "Hey! What was that-"

Peeko: "We're not alone here. The one we're looking for is here… Somewhere."

Jay: "Oh. Right, forgot you were like that."

Peeko nods and looks around the spot where the arrow came from. We manages to spot subtle movement, and charges at it. Springing out is a decidueye, shooting back a spirit shackle.

Peeko: "Gah, I'm stuck!"

Jay: "Don't worry, we'll back you up."

The decidueye pulls out a leaf blade, diving for Peeko.


	6. Chapter 5- The First Mission Fight

A Weird can look like anything from the dimension it got created near. It is likely that anyone can be a Weird, and there's only one way to tell: their soul. Their souls follow the same patterns as a human's, as in it has the same coloring and magic powers as a human's. Even if the Weird's body doesn't look like a human at all, the soul will be one of the nine colors: red, orange, light or dark blue, purple, yellow, green, black, or pink.

Jay pulls out an odd looking weapon, and turns the handle, firing three poison bullets at the desidueye. All three are blocked by the leaf blade, but it's melted. The decidueye rolls back behind a pillar, while Megan helps Peeko get unstuck.

Peeko: "What happened?"

Megan: "Decidueye's special attack: Spirit Shackle."

Peeko: "Oh."

Megan: "Come on, get up!"

Peeko: "Okay, okay."

Peeko gets up, the decidueye rolls out with another leafblade ready, it goes for Jay this time. Jay puts away the rifle and pulls out a broadsword, deflecting the attack. On impact, the leaf blade ignites on fire, nearly burning the decidueye. It reaches into it's wing, pulling out a knife. It charges at Jay, starting a long fight of mostly dodging.

Peeko: "Can we help him?!"

Megan: "If you want to get hit by either a knife or a sword that will light you on fire, ya."

Peeko: "Right… Is there any other way?"

Megan: "Well if things get worse, I've got an idea."

Peeko: "Cool, what is it?"

Megan: "You'll see."

Peeko: "What? Why can't you just tell me?"

Megan: "Well if I just told you it wouldn't be as fun!"

Peeko: "Fine."

Jay gets shoved into one of the pillars, nearly knocking it down. Megan turns off her antibarrier, and pulls out an oval shaped mirror.

Megan: "Jay! Let's do this!"

Jay: "Right!"

Jay pulls himself out of the pillar, and dashes next to Megan.

Jay & Megan: "Under our authorities, we command you to stay down!"

Jay sprints towards the decidueye, while Megan flanks around. She puts her hand on the mirror, and then flings her hand out towards the decidueye. A large bolt of lightning comes out of her hand and strikes it, while Jay flings it into the pillar with his sword. Megan runs and jumps over the decidueye, launching three fireballs at it. While ignited, Jay pulls out his rifle and spins the handle very fast, to the point where the gun is firing like a machine gun. The bullets get caught in the fire, exploding in small poison pools. After a two seconds, the gun overheats and is dropped onto the ground. The decidueye drops to the ground, limp. Jay steps towards it, pointing his blade right at its neck.

Jay: "And now to end this."

Peeko looks through the bubbles in his head. The ones where the dicidueye survives are filled with visions of a good teammate and someone who could keep track of all the supplies. They're all in the Weird castle.

Peeko: "Wait!"

Jay: "What? I'm about to finish the mission."

Peeko runs up to the decidueye, knocking Jay back a little. Peeko reaches at the decidueye's chest, slowly pulling out a purple soul.

Peeko: "This isn't a decidueye… It's a Weird."


	7. Chapter 6- New Recruitment

Weirds have special magic abilities. The main ones being creating dimension traveling portals, and being able to create one or three of the nine Weird magic weapons: Water sword, Ice spear, Electric whip, Fire sword, Poison rifle, Rock pistol, Shadow tome, Light spirit, and Wing blades. The magic that they can create is based on their soul. While the magic weapon can be spawned by itself, using a real weapon of the element can boost its power with magic.

Jay: "What?!"

Peeko: "Look at her soul. This is not a decidueye's, it's a Weird's."

Jay: "Her? How's you know their gender?"

Peeko: "Her voice."

Jay: "It hasn't spoken."

Peeko: "You haven't heard her, but I've heard her voice from my visions of the timelines."

Decidueye: "Y-you're a visionary?"

Megan: "It speaks!"

Peeko: "Yes."

Jay: "Why were you raiding others?!"

Decidueye: "It's… A nasty habit I have. I like to collect things and combine them to see what I can create."

Peeko: "What's your name?"

Decidueye: "Leaf."

Peeko: "I'm Light Wolf. But you can call me Peeko."

Jay: "Why do you treat this criminal as a new friend."

Peeko: "Criminal is a bit of a harsh word. Looking at most of the timelines, I think misunderstood is a better term, don't ya think?"

Leaf: "You really think so?"

Peeko: "Of course. I can see that you'll make a good team member and resource manager."

Jay: "What?! No! You JUST met her as a target of a mission and now you want her to be one of the most important roles?!"

Peeko: "In time, you'll learn to trust her."

Jay: "And why is that?"

Megan: "He is a visionary. He can see all of the things that we can't."

Jay: "But that's- She's a-" Sigh "Fine. We'll let you on, but only on approval of the king. And you're NOT going straight to resource manager."

Leaf: "Thank you."

Jay: "Don't thank me yet, you still have the king to get through."

Leaf: "Right."

Megan: "Hate to break it to you guys, but I think some people are coming to check out the sounds of explosions. We've got to leave."

Jay opens a portal as Peeko helps Leaf up. Megan rushes through, followed by Peeko and Leaf, then Jay. The portal closes just as the police arrive at the scene, left in wonder about the battle zone.


	8. Chapter 7- The Agreement

Because of how a Weird is made, they do not need the same resources as what they're shaped like needs. A Weird doesn't need to breathe, sleep, eat, or even drink. It's even to the point where it's questioned by other species if Weirds are living, sentient beings. The only thing a Weird needs to live is it's soul. If anything happens to its body, it wouldn't affect the Weird's well being. However, as previously stated, if even a minor strike hits the soul, terrible things start to happen.

Leaf now stays in Peeko's room, since there is no room for her yet.

Leaf: "Ah, it's been forever since I've been in the castle. And I've never been even near this part of it."

Peeko: "You've never been to King's Row?"

Leaf: "Nah, I never had the need to."

Peeko: "So you like tinkering with stuff?"

Leaf: "A ton. Even before I ran away from the castle I was scavenging for stuff to get my hands on."

Peeko: "I think I might be able to help with that."

Leaf: "What? How?"

Peeko: "As son of the king, I might be able to get access to areas that people won't let you go to. I can get stuff from there, and you can fulfil your need to mess with it."

Leaf: "You'll really do that for me?"

Peeko: "Of course, as I already said, I know you can be a valuable teammate."

Leaf: "Wow, thanks."

Peeko: "No problem. Now stay here, and try your hardest not to mess with my things, okay?"

Leaf: "I'll try."

Peeko: "Good, I'll be back soon."

Peeko walks back to the throne room, Bill sitting on the throne.

Peeko: "Hey dad."

Bill: "Good afternoon, Peeko. How'd you enjoy your first mission?"

Peeko: "It was good, and I think I even want to get about the castle more."

Bill: "Is that so? Well, this place is pretty big. I'm going to have to give you a map to get used to the layout of the place and so you don't get lost."

Peeko: "Thanks."

Bill: "The maps are over on the shelf beside me, complete with layouts of each floor and room."

Peeko: "Cool."

Peeko walks over and grabs a map. The main part of the castle consists of four floors. One entirely dedicated to the throne room and Peeko's room, the next floor containing the dining hall, rooms for the royal guard, rooms for the Jumpers, rooms for the Seekers, and the rooms for newborn Weirds. The third floor has a waiting area for people who want to see the king, courtyard, and a path that leads over to where the other Weirds live. The final floor only has the storage area, but it's also the largest area of the four main parts.

 _Alright, time to find some things that'll keep Leaf busy. Maybe if I can eventually make it to the storage area to find some materials._


	9. Chapter 8- Getting Into the Storage Shed

Even though it is not needed, a Weird can eat/drink and enter a sleep-like state. While eating and drinking is mostly reserved as either for a ceremonial party or just as something to just as a comforter, beds are used to lay on and just take a few moments to revel it in. This can be anything from just thinking about what to do, to simply just resting. Also, while it seems that Weirds don't need to breathe, they can just hold their breath for up to 50 years.

Peeko makes his way down a spiral staircase, entering a courtyard area, complete with a fountain, stone pathways, benches, lush flowers, green grass, and it's all encased in a bunch of stone walls. On the other side seems to be a town. Instead of going out into the courtyard, Peeko takes a left and goes down a hallway, reaching a door locked by a keypad with a card reader.

 _Darn, if I want to actually get into the storage room, I'll either need to get a keycard, learn the code, or become a master hacker. And I don't think that last one's happening…_

Peeko goes back to the staircase, going down it once again. He enters the Royal Guard preparations room, where Jay is cleaning his gun.

Jay: "Hey."

Peeko: "Hi."

Jay: "Need anything?"

Peeko: "Actually, yes. I need materials from the storage room. Know where I can get the code."

Jay: "Why do you need materials?"

Peeko: "Oh. Just some things Bill needs."

Jay: "Alright, code's 5892."

Peeko: "Okay, thanks!"

Jay: "No problem. See you around."

Peeko: "Bye."

 _Hmm, don't know how I feel about lying like that… Um, i-it's for a good cause._

Peeko enters the storage room using the code, a sylveon sleeping in the corner with earbuds in.

 _Good, don't have to worry about the manager._

Peeko picks up a few small metal plates, wires, circuit boards, lights, and other small trinkets. Then he goes out and sneaks the items back up to his room, where Leaf is messing around on his computer.

Peeko: "Hey, what did I say about messing with my stuff?"

Leaf: "Oh, s-sorry. There's just a lot of interesting things to look at on here."

Peeko: Sighs "Well I snuck you some things to mess around with when I'm gone."

Leaf: "Thanks."

Peeko sets down the materials in the corner, Leaf immediately starting to look at individual piece and sorting them.

Peeko: "Don't get too crazy, that's all I'm probably going to be able to get for a while."

Leaf: "Right."

Peeko goes over to the computer and sees that Leaf has been looking through his hard drives and folders. He closes the tabs and opens up the social network, having two new pending friend requests: Jay and Megan. He accepts both.

Jay: [hey man]

Peeko: [hi]

Jay: [a new mission is going to be briefed over tomorrow. be prepared]

Peeko: [i will. what dimension will be going to this time]

Jay: [either the five nights at freddys, or the risk of rain. im leaning more towards the risk of rain dimension though]

Peeko: [i dont know, i kind of like the fnaf dimension, its mysterious.]

Jay: [and deadly. ill think about it, see ya tomorrow.]

Peeko: [k bye]


	10. Chapter 9- Megan's luck

Even though Weirds don't need to sleep, there is a way one can get tired. Unlike other races however, there is a different way they get tired by lack of sleep. For Weirds, it's because, since sleeping is used for just unwinding, they can become tired from going through years of stress, without sleeping. A tired Weird tends to be known for not wanting to sleep for a variety of reasons, which all depends on the Weird.

Ever since Leaf moved in, Peeko has started a daily routine. Every morning, at the break of dawn, he would go to the supply room, grab a couple of things for Leaf to fidget with, and sneak back to his room with them.

After the daily trip to the supply room, Peeko goes down to the preparations room, where Jay is waiting for him.

Jay: "Hey."

Peeko: "Hi. … Where's Megan?"

Jay: "I don't know. She hasn't come down this morning."

A crash from the floor above can be heard. Peeko looks through the timelines, but finds nothing lethal.

Peeko: "What was that?"

Jay: "Megan…"

Peeko: "What?"

Jay: "Follow me."

Peeko follows Jay up the stairway, to find that a chandelier has fallen on top of Megan. Neither Jay or Megan look surprised, or even hurt.

Peeko: "Whoa! You okay?!"

Megan: "Ya, I'm fine."

Peeko: "What happened?!"

Jay: "Necklace fell off."

Peeko: "What?"

Jay starts lifting the chandelier off Megan.

Jay: "Megan's necklace keeps her luck stable. Without it, she has -99 luck. And with that kind of luck,-"

Megan falls through the floor before the chandelier is all the way off.

Jay: Things like that happen…"

Peeko: "Wow."

Jay: "Yep. Now help me find the necklace."

After five minutes, the necklace is found on the floor, and given back to Megan, who was trapped underneath an armor stand holding a titanium armor set.

Megan: "Thanks guys."

Jay: "As usual."

Peeko: "Wait, how often does that happen?"

Jay: "Once or twice a month, even though the necklace enhances her luck to be really good, it still falls off every once and awhile."

Peeko: "Oh…"

Megan: "It's fine though, I don't mind. It doesn't hurt at all actually, I've grown used to it."

Peeko: "...Well then."

Jay: "Ya."

Peeko: "Anyway. What's the mission?"

Jay: "The Risk of Rain dimension has been reported to have an outsider destroying everything. We need to find whoever is doing this, capture them, and let the dimension go back to normal."

Peeko: "Understood."

Megan: "Alright, let's do this!"

Jay nods and puts down a portal, Megan and Peeko filing in, Jay right behind. The area is tall tower with a long plain then an altar area.

Jay: "Welcome to the Temple of the Elders, where the anomaly is stationed."

Peeko: "Woah."

A laser goes off in the distance, a few roars from many different beasts triggering

Megan: "I'd say it's by the pillars."

Jay: Nods "I think so as well, let's go."

The group dashes towards the sound of a laser, an arrow flying right in front of them. I tired voice calls out from a bush

?: "That was just a warning shot… Don't expect me to miss again if you continue on…"


	11. Chapter 10- Nebula

As stated before, a Weird's soul is like a humans. Each color represents a main feeling of that Weird. Red: Determination, orange: Bravery, light blue: Patience, dark blue: Integrity, purple: Perseverance, yellow: Justice, green: Kindness. Those are the seven most common ones. However, the extremely rare ones, those being black: Hate, and pink: Fear, are the most powerful, but can have drastic effects on the Weird with those two souls.

Jay draws then points his sword at the bush while Megan gets out the mirror

?: "Are you itching to fight me?... 'Cause I don't think that would end that good for you…"

Jay: "And why do you think that fiend?"

?: "It's simple… I can out range you… And I might be able to hit your friend before she can hit me…"

Megan: "Hey!"

Jay: "That's it! Come on out and fight!"

?: "Eh… Don't really feel like it right now… Besides… I don't even have a reason to…"

Peeko: "Should we just move on?"

Jay: "No. We have to get this fiend before moving on so he doesn't get away."

Peeko looks into the different timelines, looking for the possible outcomes

Megan: "What do you see Peeko?"

Peeko: "He won't fight if we try to get him to, and he'll stay here if we leave. He'll only fight after we proceed to where our mission is."

Jay: "That's pretty obvious."

Peeko: "Well it's all I got, okay?"

Jay: "Fine. Let's move to get this fight going."

Peeko: "...Actually, now that I've mentioned that outcome he won't come out until after the upcoming fight we'll have with our target."

Jay: "...Okay, that's pretty useful."

Peeko: "...And now he keeps changing his mind the more that I talk, so we should probably just go and get the target to not waste any time."

Megan: "I can go with that."

Jay: "Alright, let's move."

The group jumps up to a small floating island, where someone in a purple jumpsuit is firing lasers at large, muscular lizard people that keep warping in from the sky

?: "HAHAHA! You think that you pathetic creatures can stop me?! Take this!"

She fires another laser at some that are spawning, their corpses dropping to the ground.

Jay: "...Wow."

Megan: "Yeah… Of course it had to be her…"

Peeko: "Who's that?"

Jay: "That's Nebula, the leader of the Dragonbanes. She's really annoying and no one knows how she even got to be leader. Some say that she elected herself as it was being established, others say that she murdered the old leader, making her the new one. Anyway, she has been quite the nuisance lately, escaping just barely right before we can finish the capture. She will do anything for more power, and she's insane enough to believe lies telling her that someone will grant her more."

Peeko: "I have so many questions right now…"

Jay: "And I've got answers for you later, let's just get the job done."

Peeko: "Understood."

Jay jumps out and slashes her in the back, she tumbles, but floats, she looks back at him and Megan, who jumped out as well

Nebula: "YOU!"

Jay: "Yes, of course it's us. Your rein in this dimension is over now."

Megan: "Yeah! And we'll capture you this time!"

Nebula: "Oh, how I absolutely DOUBT that!"

Megan jumps at her, trying to fire a spell from her mirror. But right before she can fire the shot, she's shot in the back by an arrow tipped with some kind of green liquid

Peeko & Jay: "Megan!"


	12. Chapter 11- The Fear in His Eyes

The different soul colors also have different abilities that they can use, that match the color of their soul. Each soul color has an offensive ability, and a defensive ability. The offensive abilities can range from a powered up punch, to wraps that can stun an enemy. While the defensive abilities can range from a dodge, to a shield. While each ability can be useful, they also have their disadvantages in some cases.

Megan falls to the ground, unconscious. The arrow that struck her sticking out of her shoulder.

Nebula: "Hahahahaha! Did you really think it would be THAT easy?! I don't do these things ALONE you know!"

The guy from the bushes from earlier steps out, holding a bow. His eyes have large dark lines under them, and he looks overworked and tired.

Jay is staring at Megan, fury and vengeance burning in his eyes

Nebula: "Finally you get up and do something useful for once Boe!"

Boe: "Don't mention it…"

Nebula: "Now come, we have much to do. Let us regroup and head back to base! Ahahahaha!"

Jay: "I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY!"

Jay pulls out his gun and opens fire on them. A laser hits him in the back before he can land a single shot. He falls to the ground.

Jay: "Gah!"

Peeko: "Jay!"

A girl with a similar outfit like Nebula's is floating behind Jay, hand outstretched where the laser came from. In the other arm, she's holding a large bag that looks filled to the brim.

?: "Ha! Take that you clod!"

Nebula: "Oh Castrina darling, you're right on time."

Castrina: "I heard regroup, so I did."

Nebula: "How much did you gather?"

Castrina: "300G, even these golem clods were refusing to drop a lot of gold when they were slain."

Nebula: "300G is good enough for this run, let us leave."

Peeko: "H-hey, stop right there."

Nebula: "Eh? And what are YOU going to do about this?"

Peeko summons an ice spear, pointing it at Nebula. Nebula and Castrina raise their eyebrows while Boe just watches.

Castrina: "Ooh, this just got interesting. That's just a spear, and there's only one of you. We are by far more armed, and there's three of us. How do you even plan on doing this, clod?!"

Nebula: "Hahaha! You look so scared as well! This is going to be fun!"

Both Nebula and Castrina charge at Peeko. His eyes widen as the spear gets surrounded with a pink glow, and he stabs Castrina. Castrina was barely able to get it to miss from a stab straight through her heart, creating a massive wound in her side.

Castrina: "OH DIEUX IL BRÛLE!"

Castrina falls onto the ground, screaming as she holds the wound.

Nebula: "Ohoho! You really WERE scared! You missed the vital point, so she'll be fine! However, we must evacuate."

Nebula picks Castrina and Boe up and goes through a portal.

Peeko shakily drags Megan and Jay through portal to get back to the armory.


End file.
